


Let's Take a Moment to Appreciate

by OlivesAndVermouth (BlueEyedLookalike)



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Malchusmobile, basically just Grimnas fluff, post-Year of the Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedLookalike/pseuds/OlivesAndVermouth
Summary: On the road back to Esterholt after ending the Order of the Scale's plans to resurrect Straad, it occurs to the party how ridiculous their mission turned out, and they share a good laugh.





	Let's Take a Moment to Appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm a year late to this party but Year of the Dragon was so much fun, guys.

They’d tied the half-dozen captives from the Order of the Scale to march behind Malchus’ cart, wrists tied, some weeping, some still with a shocked look of disbelief, and they started rumbling down the ill-kept road, Malchus holding the resurrection scroll with a smile, when Aralove started laughing. Without pause, Malchus joined her, and so did Kendara, until even Vallus chuckled, low and booming. They kept laughing until Aralove started crying and gasping for breath, and Malchus choked out, “That was ridiculous!” He leaned back against the velvet, clutching his stomach. “By the gods, I have witnessed some incredibly stupid things, but this must be in the top five!”

“I came all the way from Brightport for this!” Aralove gasped, and would have been rolling on the floor if she hadn’t been propped up by Malchus.

“From Winterhaven!” Malchus added.

“Jadzia cried, thinking I was going to die,” Vallus said, putting a hand over his face and tilting his head back until his horns thunked against the wood of the carriage, his chest shaking.

“None of us even got hit,” Aralove piped like a steaming kettle. “I can’t breathe. Oh, guys, I might die.” Which all set them to laughing all over again.

Ember opened the carriage door to poke her head in, mouth open to bark, “What the hell is going on back here?” but then her brow creased with confusion at the sight of them all in stitches. As the sound of their laughter spilled out into open air, the Order of the Scale members looked even more glum.

“Hey devil lady, come join us,” Kendara shouted, leaning forward and beckoning with an arm, then yelped as Vallus unceremoniously kicked him square in the back and sent him tumbling out of the moving carriage. The rogue went sprawling, dumbfounded for half a second, and then popped back onto his feet and dusted himself off.

“I can’t stand that guy,” Vallus said, and the three Grimnases fell into another round of intense laughter, Malchus howling, Aralove weeping and gasping, and Vallus bellowing at the top of his lungs.

Ember stared at them for another few seconds, and then shook her head and closed the door.

After long, long minutes, eventually the laughter died down, and they all sat in silence for a while, recovering.

“Okay,” Aralove said, smoothing down her mussed hair and wiping her face. “I know that could have been a horrific situation, and thousands of people could have died, and a hundred other terrible things could have happened, but…” She bit her lip.

“It was a lot of fun,” Malchus finished, and everyone gave a winded laugh.

“You can’t use the Kettenhund on criminals you plan to arrest fairly,” Vallus said, wistful.

Malchus nodded vigorously. “Nor can you rain fire down on your political colleagues when they refuse to be sensible.”

They all smiled at each other, the atmosphere warm as few other times between them had been.

Aralove placed a hand on Malchus’ shoulder and looked at both her brothers. “I missed you guys so much.”

Malchus covered her hand with his own. “Despite the regrettable circumstances that brought us together, I am glad we could spend this time with one another.”

“I know…” Vallus paused as both siblings turned to him, and he continued with his gaze off to the side. “You both have your lives, but you’re free to stay with Jadzia and I for as long as you’d like.”

Aralove and Malchus glanced at each other, Malchus with both eyebrows raised in surprise, Aralove grinning. Malchus winked at her, and replied casually, “One or two day’s delay on the road is perfectly reasonable, I would think. I’ve heard great things about an inn in town, wonderful amenities.” It was a toothless jab, if it could classified as a jab at all, but both Malchus and Aralove tensed the slightest bit, looking to Vallus.

He snorted. “Try telling Jadzia you’re going to stay in an inn, see how that works out for you.”

Malchus clapped his hands together. “It’s settled then. The mayor’s house it is.” He picked up the resurrection scroll and held it out. “We probably won’t even need this to get through dinner.”

“Don’t push your luck, Malchus,” Vallus growled, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Malchus shook his head, eyes closed, utterly melodramatic. “I can already see the shadow of the Kettenhund descending upon me.”

Aralove covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle, and somehow they all ended up falling into another round of laughter.


End file.
